Wonderwall
by Sennychicken
Summary: Team Natsu has been in battle with Oracion seis, but somehow there is a blank space in all of there memory's and they are now at Hogwarts and they're not sure why. Read to follow the life of the fairy tail mages at a wizarding school. There will be pairings. maybe DraLu or HarLu not sure yet but please enjoy. updates may not be fast cuz my computers laggy XD
1. Wonderwall Prologue

**Wonderwall Prologue**  
>Erza stood facing Midnight. He made her shiver, '<em>the fact that he thinks there is only the need for darkness disgusts me' <em>she thought. hearing a gasp of pain from behind her she turned around letting her guard down, and midnight aimed not at Ezra who was unprotected but at Jellal who was at least three metres away from Ezra. Ezra requiped at lightning speed and took off at a run towards Midnight. But it was too late Jellal was being squished and the outsides of his body were fading.  
>"Jellal!" Erza pleaded to his disappearing body.<br>Turning away from Jellal, after realising that she couldn't do anything, and back to Midnight she thrusted her sword at him and she wasn't surprised when, without moving, he deflected it. She realized that he could only have deflected her sword by possessing supersonic speed or by using reflector magic. She swung her sword at him again and again but it was not to hurt him but rather to get closer to him. So when Erza had gotten as close as she could, she dropped her sword and rammed her hand into his chest.  
>"Y-you <strong>hit<strong> me… H-how did you do it." a puzzled look came over his face as he sunk down against the wall he landed on.  
>"I noticed that you were using <strong>reflector magic<strong>. Which is a type of magic that lets no other magic hit the user. So I assumed that if I pushed you hard enough you would be knocked backwards, and my theory proved correct. This means that your magic has two flaws. One:" Ezra told Midnight as she clenched her fists at her sides ready to punch if need be. "Is that although you have the ability to bend a persons sword or even their armour you cannot bend the person themselves, otherwise why not just bend my body instead of bending my armour. Isn't that right?" she stated more than questioned  
>"Maybe, but why would that matter?" Midnight asked his voice full of hatred. He stretched his hand out and manipulated the armour Erza was wearing squeezing it tightly around her. "I can use all those lovely clothes you wear to squeeze you until you pop, as fast or slow as I want"<br>Changing the subject of her own popping Ezra said, "Thats one weakness, One more." After saying this she looked up above her opponent's head and a red circle of spinning disk-like light appeared.  
>Out of the disk of light hundreds of swords appeared and hovered a little closer to midnights head than before. Terror took over midnights face as the swords Erza summoned came raining down on him.<br>Blue light erupted from where midnight had stood. Erza glanced around to see where he was.  
>Bells chimed from the other side of Nirvana. Another sound blended in with the bells, so well that Ezra had trouble putting her finger on it. Then she realized it was laughing, the evilest type you can get.<br>"Your days are over on this earth now! The bell that chimes, chimes my strongest hour, Now you shall shake and fall by my hand. Fall out of the depths of the earth.

And at that moment Ezra had no idea how true that was.  
>.o0o.<p>

As her head spun Ezra tried to sit up, a rough hand stopped her midway and got her to lay back down. She was too dizzy to fight back, but not too dizzy to hear a rough voice speak in a strange language. "W-what...?" Ezra managed. She tried to open her eyes but the light made her head hurt. If she squinted it wasn't so bad and she could make out four shapes around her.

"Oh, speak English?" One of the shadows said with a thick accent Ezra didn't recognize. None of these shadows seemed to be Midnight or trying to kill her, so she decided to relax until she could move on her own. It only took a minute before her dizziness went away, and another for the light sensitivity as well.

Sitting up quickly Ezra scanned her surroundings. She seemed to be on a ship of some kind and there were indeed four people in the room with her. Three of them looked to be only to be a little older than her. The third was an older man with silver slicked back hair and cold blue eyes. He looked like an unpleasant man and Ezra immediately didn't like him.  
>"Where am I?!" Ezra demanded. "Who are you?!"<p>

"Vell, ve are on da Durmstrang Institute ship headed to 'Ogwarts." One of the boys said. His hair almost black.

"Nok tosk!" The older man grunted in a demanding way. The boy who had spoken looked down and the man turned to Ezra. "Who are you?" He demanded. "You suddenly appear on our ship. That's impossible." He didn't have as thick of an accent as the boy had. "No one can apparate on this ship and then demand things of us! One of your colleagues woke up a little while ago and attacked us! He's locked up now! How do we know you won't do the same!?"

Although Erza hated to admit it, he was kind of right. The "colleague" he referred to must have been Jellal. It was good he was somewhere safe. But if this man wasn't going to be civil she didn't have to be. "Look," she said coldly. "I don't know what apperating is and I have no idea how I got here. I'm Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail and I demand to know how I got here."

"Fairy Tail?" One of the boys half scoffed. "I've never heerd ov dat school."

"It's not a school." Erza snapped. "I'm no child. It's a wizarding guild!" At her words the older man's eyes lit up. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"I am Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. You're more than welcome here Miss Erza Scarlet." His tone had changed. It was now sly and slippery like a snake. "Krum, why don't you show her around? We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

The only boy who hadn't said anything nodded to the Headmaster before offering a hand to help Erza up. Not really knowing why, she took it and stood. This boy, Krum, was a bit taller than she was and about as broad as she was with her armor on. He had sort hard hair and black eyes that looked hard like winter. Still not saying anything he turned and led her through the ship. She didn't need him to say anything. She had been on a ship before so she knew the basic setup and what all the rooms were called, but there were still some things she didn't know.

"Where are we?" She asked Krum.

"Under vater." He said simply.

"Under water where?!" Ezra snapped.

Krum shrugged. "Eoorup." He obviously wasn't much of a talker, and Ezra wasn't having that.

Grabbing him by the front of his thick red cloak she slammed him against the wall glaring at him. "Look, I'm not the only one who should have made it here. So if anyone else like me has popped up you better tell me now!" She glared up at him.

Krum looked surprised. It was obvious to Erza that he wasn't used to being treated like this, especially not by a woman. All the people they had passed in the halls had bowed or nodded to Krum as they went along, so he was obviously someone of high opinion here. He was probably used to girls fawning over him and making a fuss. This only made her glare at him more. "Are there any other's like me?"

"There is no von like you." His black eyes baring into hers. She wasn't sure if he didn't understand English enough to form the proper sentence or is he was flirting with her. Either way, he was telling the truth. None of her teammates were on the ship. She sighed and let him go, turned and walked ahead of him.

'_I need to find them._' Erza thought as she started to make her way to the deck.

Somewhere above her someone shouted, "Zemya! 'Ogwarts!" There was a sudden jerk and Erza would have fallen if Krum hadn't caught her. He had one strong bulky arm around her waist and one hand grabbing a rope above their heads. Looking up she was surprised to see concern in his eyes, though his face stayed emotionless.

"I'm fine," Erza said putting her hands between them to create some distance. "Thanks." She looked up at his with what she hoped looked like gratitude. It must have worked because he smiled down at her as he released her.

Without words he took her hand and led her to the deck. People made way from them as they headed for the railing to get a better look. They were on a huge black lake and across the water was a castle all lit up in the cool dark night. It was beautiful. Erza leaned forward on the railing, scanning the people in the crowd next to the lake for anyone she knew. Nothing. Krum came up behind her and muttered in her ear. "You'll find vem." These simple words lifted a weight that Erza hadn't realized was there and she let out a breath she wasn't sure how long she had been holding it in. She turned and nodded to Krum, then looked back at the castle, hoping her friends were there and alright.

Suddenly the ship rocked again as a giant explosion came from below. Ezra looked down to see a hole in the ship the size of a tusk she brought to the guild once and something swimming away from the ship in a hurry. "Damn it Jellal!" Ezra swore as she dove in after him.


	2. Greetings at the Tower

** Hi everyone i have re-written this with the help of ****Emi Nishimura-****Chan ****and i hope you like please comment **

**Wonderwall**

Slowly some surroundings came into view as Lucy opened her eyes, and after blinking a few times she sat up. She was floating in a boat on a huge dark lake and there were a couple more boats keeping the same pace as the one that she was in. Standing up slowly and getting her balance, she caught sight of three lookout towers and it seemed that both her boat and the others were headed towards them. There were a few people in each boat.

"They probably think that Natsu and Happy will try get away, but poor Natsu's probably so sick right now." she thought.

After looking around Lucy stood up and looked at the people in her boat; An average sized boy who looked about her age, he had a mop of black shaggy hair, but his back was turned away from her so she couldn't see much of anything else.

As she went to say something the boat rocked and she fell back down on her butt. The boy turned around and said " Well you took your time waking up, my name's Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"OK, um..."

"I hope that you alright after the fall you just took."

"Yeah I-I'm fine... I was wondering if you had seen any one with-" She started

"Pink hair? Kinda spiky and he was with a little blue cat? Yeah they're in the other boats that are heading to the towers that you see up ahead."

"So Happy and Natsu are in the boats with the other people from this place." Lucy thought while frowning.

"T-thanks." she says while wiping the frown off of her face

"Where am I, this looks nothing like Magnolia, or anywhere in the kingdom of Fiore, the last thing I remember is that we had come into contact with one of the Oración Seis members and he threw his head forward, we fell down and then I woke up. Do you think you could fill me in from there?" Lucy asked

"Well we were all heading to the black lake for the second challenge of the triwizard tournament and then we saw you and the pink haired guy and thought that we'd best take you to Dumbledore, so we took you on the boat and then you woke up. This is a Wizarding school, its called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. What's your name anyway?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Lucy Heartfilia."  
>"Well Lucy we'll be getting off at the tower soon so… best if you don't try and jump off the boat and try swim back, if you were thinking about it." Harry told her his emerald eyes gaining a menacing quality.<br>After a few minutes the boats docked at each of the towers. Lucy noted that all three boats came in but people only got off of two. She looked at the third boat and noticed that the floor had ice and bits of rope lying on it.  
>'<em>looks like Gray was here...But where is he now?' <em>she wondered as harry came and asked for her to follow him up the stairs.  
>The lower levels of the tower were full of people and they were looking at Harry as he took Lucy up the stairs. The red haired boy she had seen on the boat came over and whispered something inaudible to Harry and he nodded and yelled out to a group of people to see if they could come and take Lucy up.<br>"What do you need us for _potter_?" A blond boy sneered  
>"Yeah, we ain't here to do your dirty work for you <em>potter.<em>" someone said backing the blond one.  
>"Look Draco, I know it's probably going to take so much time out of your busy schedules." mock sympathy dominating his voice. "But could you possibly take this lady up to see the Headmaster, I need to go dive in a cold lake … Even though i would rather take Lucy up the tower."Harry said smiling at Lucy<br>"Sure potter, we'll take her but you'll owe us!" the one he called Draco shouted to Harry's back.  
>"Yeah I'm sure" Harry muttered under his breath.<p>

.o0o.

Harry and the others had left her with Draco and the one who had backed him up. Draco was good looking with neatly combed hair but he had a sneer engraved on his face and and that detracted from his otherwise nice face. The other was around the same height but was a bit bigger and though they wore the same robes and scarves the blond one looked like he was the one that told others what to do. He turned to Lucy, looked her up and down and sneered while saying, "Hurry up, Blondy Dumbledore's waiting."

Grabbing her wrists he dragged her up a few stairs before she turned around and yelled at him, making malfoy stumble back in surprise.

"HEY! You know that if you had just asked nicely I would have followed. And you already know my names Lucy, jees no need to categorize me as _blondy_ **or** to rip off my hands, they're kinda important to me." Lucy shouted

After he had regained his sneering composure he pushed her lightly saying "Well then walk up the stairs, and be quick about it. No need to make th-"

"Just shut up! Man you're such a hypocrite! Calling **me** Blondy your blond too, you stuck up son of a-"

Suddenly the blond turned on her. In an even tone full of venom he warned, "You better watch what you say about me. I'm very important around here."

"I don't care if you the damn Queen! If you don't stop being a high class jerk I'm going to guardian gate you so hard no one will recognize you again!"

"Lucy, is that you?!" Said a pink haired face popping out from the doorway.

"Natsu! When did you get here? Glad you're safe. Man this guy is such a... *OOOF*" Lucy said before getting pushed by the blond Superior

"Whatever you were going to call can wait till after we've been to Dumbledore!"

"Shut up Blondy!" She shouted using the same insult he used against her. "I'm coming!"

Fuming Lucy strutted up to where Natsu and presumably Happy were waiting for her. As she walked she turned and looked down the blond one, whose face had the look of someone who was feeling something they had never felt before. As she looked at him she wondered what his home life was like to make him such a hypocritical asshole. _Oh well i just need to get to natsu then we can find out where Gray, Erza and Wendy are, if they are here. But why is that Draco guy so…" _Her thoughts backtracked when she heard the guy she was thinking about say "Professor Dumbledore I've brought her in." he turned and walked out the door but not before whispering in Lucy's ear something to make her blush.  
>"N-no! Go away you cocky bastard! when will you learn that not everyone thinks about you… Argh" she huffed as Draco smirked<p>

"Ahh... Yes, Ms Heartfilia it seems that you have met the charming Mr. Malfoy. Mmm try to find it within yourself to forgive his… _superior_ behavior." said an old man, who had a long silvery beard which happened to be the same color as his hair. Both were long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore a purple cloak which swept the ground and similar robes to those of the boys.

His wrinkled face held kind blue eyes, and half-moon spectacles that sat on his nose which was long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice, he sat facing the window but he turned around to inspect Lucy. Startled she forgot that she was going to ask him how he knew her name.

He offered Lucy a box of what appeared to be jelly beans. The label on the box said Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Lucy was going to decline when Natsu ran at her and hugged her saying "They taste really good... unless you get the flavors like ear wax and puke and... TRY IT LUCYYYYYYY!"

"Uhhh.. OK. Thanks, and Natsu...Get offa me! But… have you seen gray Erza or Wendy?"  
>"DON'T FORGET ABOUT CARLA!" Happy yelled<br>"Yeah or Carla…*cough splutter choke*" Lucy says spluttering up a green speckled jelly bean. "That was so gross. Ewww. Natsu how could you lie and say they taste nice? I'll GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Sorry scary-Lucy, It's not my fault it tasted bad… you probably picked a puke flavored one!"  
>"Ok ok! But stop with the 'scary-Lucy' We aren't in Edolas!"<br>"Yeah Natsu, Lu-chan isn't scary" happy said flying over to sit on Lucy's shoulder  
>"Beat it cat i can be!"<p>

"Sorry to interrupt your... conversation, but perhaps it would better suit your time. I'm sorry for two things; firstly I am sorry that you happened to get an unfortunate flavor of beans, there are bad and good flavors. Second no one else has been dropped up here. So I have no answers for that one." said the old wizard with a sad smile

"Well I think the others are here somewhere because when i was walking to the stairs we passed a boat that had ice covering the floor and Gray uses Ice Make Magic-" Lucy had told the Headmaster when Gray and Erza came into view on top of a massive ice pillar. Lucy could hear people screaming and crying out from the base of the tower. "Sorry for my outburst before... " Lucy told the headmaster.

"You can call me Professor Dumbledore." following Dumbledore's gaze Lucy spotted Erza in her battle Armour and Gray in his usual boxers which started her thinking "Does Gray EVER change his boxers?!"  
>"Well Professor Dumbledore, my friends have arrived." Lucy told the Professor.<p>

"Graaay! Erzaaaaaaaa! OVER HERE." Natsu said waving his arms in the air like a maniac.

Gray yelled out "ICE MAKE SLIDE" and he and Erza jumped onto it and sped toward Lucy, Natsu, Dumbledore, and Happy who still sat on lucy's shoulder.  
>"Please let me introduce myself and the others," she offered once Gray and Erza had landed beside them. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, This Is Natsu Dragneel," she said indicating to Natsu, then pointing to Erza and Gray she said "Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail."<p>

"You needn't have done that Ms Heartfilia, I know who you and your teammates are, though I still cannot tell you why you are here. It seems as if a spell or hex has sent you to us here at Hogwarts, and that usually means that you have something you need to achieve here. So I wish you all the best and tomorrow you shall be sorted into your appropriate houses. Good luck." and with Dumbledore having finished all that he wished to say he waved his wand and disappeared *poof*

**There you have it There will be an update eventually but not soon 'cuz my computer is very laggy XD**  
><strong>Review Fave and follow or none XD<strong>  
><strong>But please only constructive criticism <strong> 


	3. Sorted!

**The Sorting**

**Firstly A Big shout out to Emi Nishimura-chan (CHECK OUT HER PAGE!) (If ya want to XD) She is currently helping with the prologue for this.**  
><strong>Loving the people who are Faving or following.<strong>  
><strong>Also sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar ones XD<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy and only constructive criticism PLEASE<strong>

**Sennychicken OUT!**

* * *

><p>The Fairy Tail mages had been taken up to the castle and shown around. Natsu and Lucy went with Hermione, and Gray and Erza went with Harry.<p>

Hermione took the two of them around the common rooms and on the way she explained how things worked.  
>"Tomorrow at breakfast you will be introduced to the school and sorted into your houses. Each year a group shares the same dormitory and classes if they are in the same house. The houses you end up in are based on the qualities that you hold within you. For example; though I was sure that I would be in Ravenclaw for my intelligence, I was put in Gryffindor. Though I am not as brave as Ron or Harry, I know that I was put into my house for my loyalty and courage to help out when I am needed. That is how the sorting hat works. It reads your personality and chooses for you.<p>

Usually throughout the school year you would compete with other houses by earning or losing points for various activities. But due to the Triwizard Tournament no house competitions will be happening this year, which also means no one gets the house cup." She told them as they walked into the hospital.  
>"This is where you will come if you get an injury throughout the year. Madame Pomfrey will help you." She said continuing to walk forward, not noticing that the people she was escorting had stopped by a bed.<br>"And other than that I thi-" Hermione stopped talking realizing that there was no sound of footsteps behind her anymore.  
>"Natsu, what do you think they're doing in the hospital. And how do ya think they got here?" Lucy questioned the baffled pink haired guy.<br>"I don't know but I hope they're better for tomorrow's sorting."  
>Natsu stayed for a little bit longer as Lucy walked over to the desk where a lady sat writing on bits of paper with a feather. Natsu followed her knowing that he couldn't help them. When he got there Lucy was asking the lady about Levy, Gajeel and Wendy<p>

"Hello, I was just wondering when those three over there will be out." Lucy asked putting on her innocent angel face. (You know the one she does when she wants something XD)  
>"They will be out tomorrow. Now please leave quietly there are other people here besides you!" The stern nurse replied making a 'shooing' motion with her gloved hand.<br>Lucy kept the smile on her face until she was outside the hospital with Natsu and Hermione, when they were halfway down the corridor her face went red with rage.  
>"How could she be so rude!? I was just a curious girl concerned for her friends and then she got all grumpy at me!" Lucy yelled at the space in front of her while Natsu and Hermione were just looking on in shock.<br>"I thought they're conversation was going all right," Hermione told the salamander next to her.  
>"Lucy is always holding in her anger. Then when she decides to let it out, me and Happy get the worst of it and-" he tells the brown haired wizard before being cut of by Lucy<br>"Look you! If you wanna have a go at me, don't blame me for what'll happen!" said the anger balloon, an aura equal to Erza's radiating from her.  
>Natsu started freaking out and ran down the corridor yelling, "Please don't hurt meeeeee!"<br>He ran to where all the Fairy Tail mages would be staying. The lady who could turn into a cat had called it 'The Room of Requirement' when she had showed it to them. She also said it could only be open if the person had dire need of it, but since they would be needing it till tomorrow morning she cast a special spell on the five mages so that they just had to stand in front of it and it would open.

When Natsu arrived at the wall he just stood there looking nervously behind him waiting for it to open then, looking behind him one more time to see if Lucy or the Hermione girl were following him, he ran through and stayed there for the rest of the day.

.o0o. Time Skip To The Morning Of The Next Day .o0o.

Ezra woke up and requiped into some robes that she had 'put' into her inventory the night before, she walked into the middle of the room and yelled, "All Right Everyone! Time to Wake Up! We Have to Get Dressed and Go to the Great hall!" When she had said (cough yelled cough XD) that she went to brushing her hair like nothing had happened.

.o0o. Time Skip To The Great Hall .o0o.

"Good morning," Professor Dumbledore greeted the assembled body of students, continuing to speak he informed them that they had some introductions to make.  
>"You may have seen them around the school already, but if you haven't there are going to be some exchange students here for the rest of the year, as you can see they are seated next to professor McGonagall. This morning we will be sorting them into their respective houses, and if they are in your house," looking to each of the tables in turn before carrying on with his daily speech. "You will make your best effort to be helpful and kind to them." And after another momentary pause. "Let The Sorting Begin!" Bellowed the Professor.<p>

"Dragneel Natsu" Professor McGonagall called out. She walked over and placed the sorting hat on Natsu's head. The hat mumbled a few inaudible words to itself, then called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Applause and yelling erupted from a red and gold colored table. Natsu walked over and sat down.

The next name McGonagall called out was "Fernandes Jellal" who proceeded to walk to the stool and sit down while the hat was placed on his head.  
>But before it could fully make it's way to his head it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" which created applause form a Green and silver table. Jellal walked calmly over and sat down next to the blond superior who had taken Lucy to see the headmaster on the tower. Malfoy tried to engage in a congratulatory conversation but Jellal was not interested and gave him the evil look, which shut the blond up.<p>

"Fullbuster Gray" - "GRYFFINDOR!" Gray went and sat next to Natsu and across from some redheaded twins.

"Heartfilia Lucy" McGonagall continued. When Lucy heard her name she blushed and advanced to the wooden stool. The sorting hat mostly mumbled to itself but someone who was listening carefully could hear snatches of what it said. "Hmmm… bravery-... yes... resourcefulness, lots of loyalty. I think HUFFLEPUFF!" It boomed coming to a decision. Lucy got up from the stool and looked towards Natsu. She gave him the thumbs up while walking to a table where people wearing yellow and black striped scarves sat, they welcomed her by pats on her back and plates of food handed to her. She looked around her at the people that she would be spending her class time with; she looked down the far end of the table and back to the people opposite her. Having looked around her table she looked at the one behind her. Lucy turned around and noticed that Draco was sitting on a bench behind her trying to get Jellal's attention. As she sat there she wondered if she would ever have a class with him, but she stopped herself. What the HELL! He's an asshole. He pulled me up the stairs in that tower, and when he went to leave he whispered that I had been having thoughts about him. Maaan, he's annoying I hope I don't have to sit through a class knowing that he's in the same room.  
>When Lucy was thinking these things Draco had given up on trying to get Jellal to talk with him and had noticed Lucy was staring at him.<br>"Did you think about what I said Blondie? Is that why you're staring at me like that?" He asked her snapping her out of a trance.  
>"Ha, you wish that I thought like that about you! N-no. I was thinking about how you were a rude arrogant asshole back at the tower." Lucy told him turning back to face the people at her table.<br>Draco faked a hurt look then leaned close enough for only Lucy to hear.  
>"You'll change your mind." Lucy jumped in her seat at the sound of his promise. She was thankful when the headmaster called for quiet and the sorting started again, it gave her a chance to calm her blush and put Draco's sexy smirk out of her head<p>

.o0o.

Next for to be sorted was Wendy and while she was walking to the stool that sat in the middle of the stage she heard some people whispering and a couple of "aww how cute"s.  
>That annoys me, the way that they think I am just a cute thing to look at, she thought as the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" She jumped up and skipped over to the cheering table and she was welcomed by pats on the back and a few "well done's" from the people around her. When Levy got called up she looked up hoping that her or Erza would be put into the same house as her.<br>The hat decided to drag things out with Levy, it mumbled about where to put her and it sounded like a tough choice between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But Wendy and her table clapped wildly when "Ravenclaw" was shouted out.  
>Wendy and Levy whispered quietly together As Gajeel walked over to sit next to Jellal at the Slytherin table.<br>The last name to be called out had all the Fairy Tailers looking up expectantly.  
>As Professor McGonagall placed the worn hat on a head of scarlet hair Erza sat there thinking about where she would be put. The worn leather moved as the hat spoke to her, "You are both smart and calculating as well as kind and brave. You also have the traits that could put you in Slytherin; Cunning and ambition. So I'll give you the choice. Choose wisely."<br>Well if I don't go with Natsu and Gray they will start fights and no one will break them up. But if I leave Jellal alone with the Slytherin's then there is a chance that his hatred could consume him.  
>Levy and Wendy are fine without me so who should I go with. Thought Erza. Knowing that the choice that she was making was not going to be the correct one, and it would lead to countless fights between Natsu and Gray, she told the hat she would like to be put in Slytherin.<br>"Are you sure, you could do well in Ravenclaw."  
>"I am sure, it is better for everyone if Jellal does not regain neither his memories or his hatred"<br>"Well, If your are sure. Once I have said this you may not change your decision under any circumstances"  
>Erza gave a sharp nod and the worn hat said to everyone assembled "Erza Scarlet is hereby put into Slytherin!"<br>Jellal looked Ezra in the eyes. She couldn't hold the eye contact so instead she looked around for the man who had brought her into Hogwarts. The Bulgarian sat at the back of the Slytherin table, and he nodded at her slightly smiling. She smiled back remembering what had happened on the boat on the way here.  
>She walked down to the end and sat next to him causing Jellal to frown at her departing back.<p>

Malfoy wondered how a newcomer to the school would know someone like Viktor Krum.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone the reasons that I put everyone where they are;<strong>

**Natsu and Gray are in Gryffindor because of their value of friendship and their bravery**

**Gajeel and Jellal are in Slytherin because, though Jellal may have currently forgot his memory about the bad part of himself he still has those traits. and Gajeel is a kinda dodgy looking guy and the pairing i have planned for him works better like that so Yeah!**

**Wendy and Levy both have the Traits need for Ravenclaw. Levy more than Wendy but Wendy is smart and holds a lot of wisdom inside of her!**

**Please REVIEW and ONLY THE TRUTH… Unless ya feel like being nice. If so then lie all you want!**  
><strong>I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out but I will aim for once a week or more.<strong>


	4. Midnight Wanderings

**Night-time wanderings  
><strong>Lucy was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room when she saw a streak of blonde disappear around the corner of a pillar. Curious as ever she followed.  
>The streak of blonde was, Lucy knew, none other than Draco Malfoy. She was not entirely sure why she was following him, but she did it anyway.<br>She hid around a corner as he turned to see if he was being followed. Lucy looked around the corner thinking he was gone, so she was rather surprised when a pale hand reached out from behind her and covered her mouth.  
>"Mmaaahh! Mmet me mout!" Lucy shouted into the hand.<br>"Shush there's no need to get all flustered! you're in safe hands." A silky voice said from beside her ear.  
>"M'm mmerimos! Mmet me mo mow!"<br>"Little girl, I don't think you could hit an ant out of your way. So I suggest you shut up and make no sudden movements." The man said sending chills down Lucy's back.  
>A faint sound coming from down the hallway made them both turn their heads in that direction.<br>Draco came walking down the corridor towards them. '_What the hell, I thought that he was standing in front of that wall over there. How did he end up walking towards us from the other direction!?'  
><em>"Lucy, what are you doing here? Everyone is in bed." He said with what looked like genuine concern.  
>"Mmmm!"<br>"Oh. You!" Draco said turning to Lucy's captor. "Get your hands off of Lucy! Or you'll have to deal with **my father**."  
>The man let go of Lucy and turned to the blond. "Two blondies in one night. Aren't I a lucky one."<br>As soon as the man had let go of her Lucy had pulled out her keys, in case a fight broke out.  
>"Who are you anyway?" Draco asked sneering at the grubby bearded man. "You look like a homeless muggle."<br>"What's it to you _boy_?"  
>"Well if you won't take a hint and fuck off, I'll have to <em>make<em> you leave!"  
>Lucy could see that a fight was now inevitable so she pulled out the key of the bull yelling<br>"Open Gate Of the Bull- Taurus I summon You!" Bells could be heard before a half naked bull appeared from nowhere and went to stand by his Mistress.  
>"MOOoooOO! Lucy you're looking HooooOOt!"<br>"Not now Taurus, we have to knock out the guy with the beard."  
>"MOOooO! You're On! Do I get a smooOOch !"<br>"NO! Just take him out already!" Lucy scolded.  
>Taurus ran at the old man who couldn't do anything until the last moment, but by then it was too late. Taurus swung his battle axe and sent Lucy's captor flying down the hallway.<br>"GooOod bye Lucy. Call when yoOu need me." And with that the cow man vanished in a shimmering gold mist.  
>"How..." Draco said staring at Lucy.<br>"What!? Is there something on my face? No? Well close your mouth then. I mean I know that I'm beautiful but that's overdoing it" She said sending a smirk to Draco  
>"H-how did y-you do that?" He said shocked that the 'pretty, good-for-nothing girl' had done it better than he could have.<br>"I'm a Celestial wizard… What did you think I did?"  
>"I have never seen magic like that, no one in this school can do what you did. So, how did you do it?" Draco said returning a sneer to his face.<br>"That's none of your business asshole." Lucy said looking away from him. If no one here could do that, what kind of wizards were they? Had they ended up somewhere where there _were _no Celestial Wizards?

"You're something else ..." Hearing Draco say that brought Lucy out of her thoughts. She turned to see a look of awe on his face. It didn't look good. She preferred his sneer. It looked better on him. So she tried to get the sneer back.

"And you're a wuss. Making a pretty girl like me do all the work? What does your daddy fight all your battles for you?"

Instead of a sneer she got a smirk, which was better than him looking like he got hit with a frying pan. With that smirk still on his face he walked toward her. "Wh-what are you doing?" Lucy really wished her voice hadn't shook just then. She took a couple steps back, trying to keep the distance between them. In the process her back hit the stone wall.

Suddenly he had his hands on either side of her head, blocking her in. Lucy was trapped. Draco still had a smirk. "It's a shame you're in Hufflepuff." He said smoothly.

"W-why's that?" Lucy cursed her quaking voice.

"Well," Draco said slowly moving his lips right next to her ear. "If you were in Slytherin I could have you all to myself." He slowly backed away from her and turned with a wave. "You intrigue me Lucy. I can't wait to learn more about you." With that he was gone.

Lucy's knees gave out and she sank to the floor. Her face bright red and her heart racing. Never had anyone talked to her like that or made her feel this way. How did she feel? She knew he was a jerk and a bastard, yet his words left her breathless.

Clumsily she got to her feet and started walking back towards her common room. Not sure what to make of the night's events.  
>_<p>

Thanks for reading everyone.  
>And I would love to thank you for your reviews and favesfollows!

Eventually there will be an M rated version written of this. It will be written by Emi Nishimura-chan. And i'll put a link on my profile when it's up.

Laters... Till next chapter XD


	5. A day on the boat

**Chapter 4  
><strong>  
>Ezra woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains in her chamber. After the sorting a few days ago she had gone to the headmaster to request her own room. At first he had refused, but then Ezra came to him with an argument that he couldn't compete with.<br>Ezra told him her reasoning for choosing Slytherin and the fact that she needed to keep tabs on Jellal, and Dumbledore had seen how much luggage she had so he eventually agreed and let her have her own room.  
>It was near the slytherin common room, and it only had one window which faced out towards the lake where she had arrived.<p>

She quickly dressed herself and then sat down thinking about what had happened in the lake.

*FLASHBACK*  
><em>Water streamed into her open mouth as she went to take a breath. Shocked the red haired mage looked down at her hands.<br>They had been tied together with a coarse rope and the same had happened to her legs.  
>Quickly she requiped into her Sea Empress Armour and lent down until her face was near the rope surrounding her ankles. Summoning a sword in her mouth she began to hack at the rope.<br>She had finished when a person with the head of a shark and the legs of a man came towards freaked out when he snapped his jaws at the ropes around her wrists.  
><em>"_Arigato!" Erza told the man and with a quick swish of of her legs and arms she swam around the seaweed forest towards a block of ice.  
><em>'_I hope that I'm correct in assuming that it was Gray that made this,' she thought to herself as she headed upwards to get air.  
>As she surfaced she saw gray swimming around to the front of something that looked like a tower.<br>_"_Gray! Wait there for me." She called to him.  
>Within the minute she was beside him and he was looking at something in the water ahead of them.<br>Viktor Krum was swimming toward Ezra.  
><em>"_Sorry Viktor, but I have to go to my friends. Whatever happens after this is up to the master who is in charge of this guild. I hope to see you again." Erza told the bulgarian.  
><em>"_Vell then… I vish you the best ov luck in finding your friends. I vill be seeing you later." he said leaving Ezra feeling a little lost. She shook the feeling off and turning to Gray she nodded and he grabbed her hand. The two of them stood on top of the ice pillar that Gray made. The looked for some sign of their friends from there.  
>Ezra noticed a flash of pink and when she turned towards it she heard; "Graaay! Erzaaaaaaaa! OVER HERE!" being yelled from the top of the second tower.<br>Gray made a slide and they landed next to Lucy and Natsu._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

'I should find Viktor and apologize to him about the way I brushed him off.' Ezra said walking out into the slytherin corridor. Her footsteps echoed around the stone walls, it seemed to her that no one else was up yet. She headed to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table. She didn't realise that she was tired, but her head had a mind of its own and it decided to rest in her hands. Her eyes closed and as she dozed off she felt large hands around her…

When her eye's opened she was lying on a bed in a room furnished in a style that she had witnessed on her trip to Hogwarts. She was in Viktor's bedroom. He was sitting at a worn wooden desk, his head in his hand and he seemed to be asleep.  
>Getting up Erza walked over and tapped (cough bashed cough) him on the back.<br>"Oh. You have voken up, how did you sleep?" the Bulgarian asked.  
>"Viktor, why am I in your room? Today was the first day of class and I missed it." Titania said, getting straight to the point.<br>"Vell, vhen I valked into the great hall this morning, I saw you sleeping on the table." Viktor said turning back to his work.  
>"So why am I in your room? Not mine?"<br>"I could have taken you to your room, but I'm not sure where it is."  
>"… Oh ok. Well I think that I'll be going then if… OH!" Erza said when she remembered that she had wanted to apologise to him for earlier.<br>"I-I'm sorry for t-the way I brushed you off at the tournament." Apologising was not Erza's strong point.  
>"Vell, it did come as a shock." Viktor told the fairy tail mage.<br>But what followed after came as even more of a shock….

**Sorry about the cliffhanger XD but I have the power to make them so just this once I hope you will bear with me.  
>There will be a little more Ezra x Krum… But only T rated.<strong>


End file.
